


Fable

by Notedigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Oikawa Tooru, Final Haikyuu Quest, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, kid Iwaizumi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notedigo/pseuds/Notedigo
Summary: Acércate. Voy a contarte la historia de un reino mágico donde un demonio conoció a un muchacho.





	1. Aquí

**Author's Note:**

> Respetable público. Es para mi un honor presentar a mi más reciente creación. Un fanfic Iwaoi que espero los deleite.
> 
> No me pregunten cuantos capítulos tendrá, no tengo idea de su extensión. Tengo la idea clara de a donde voy a llevar ésto, solo esperen a que lo termine de escribir. Las opiniones y teorías son bien recibidas, me gusta leer comentarios.
> 
> Es mi primer fanfic en ao3 así que sean honestos.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> P.D. Necesito un corrector por favor :)

_No te vayas, por favor. No tienes que hacerlo._

En medio de una habitación azul cielo dos ventanas rosadas con espesas y oscuras cortinas se abrieron para dar paso a unos círculos cafés. Un muchacho de cabello castaño despertaba con la respiración agitada y la mente confusa. Recordaba lo que había soñado, cómo si no, esos sueños los tenía al menos dos veces por mes desde que tenía memoria. Se lo mencionó a sus padres, pero solo le dijeron 'Tooru ¿te sientes cómodo en esos sueños?' El había contestado que si, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía que estaba a salvo, hasta que llegaba al final y la angustia lo embargaba 'Si es así no veo por qué preocuparse' esa fue la solución que le dieron.

Otro día probó a decirle a su hermana 'Tal vez sean recuerdos de tu otra vida' a diferencia de sus padres, su hermana lo tomaba desde la superstición. Para Tooru no había lugar para ese tipo de cosas, él prefería la ciencia, la lógica, la astronomía. Estaba realmente asombrado por la probabilidad de que hubiera vida en otras estrellas.

Ya no recordaba cuando había dejado de darle tanta importancia a esos sueños, pero siempre seguían un patrón. Para empezar la historia transcurría en primera persona; segundo, él no controlaba las acciones, era como si tuvieran un guión que seguir; tercero, cuando quería conocer más información no podía, el sueño tenía límites; cuarto, cada sueño era diferente, parecían fragmentos de una película; quinto, siempre había alguien recurrente, era un amigo cercano, pero por alguna razón nunca podía ver su rostro, este siempre se encontraba difuminado y su voz no era muy clara y sexto, cada vez que estaba en el final, el sueño se tornaba pesadilla y Tooru terminaba despertando.

El muchacho no hablaba del tema fuera de su familia, pensaba que lo verían raro y tal vez lo discriminarían, los niños podían ser crueles, excepto su mejor amigo, Hajime Iwaizumi. Él lo escuchaba, aunque le reprochara ciertas cosas. Le habló acerca de sus extraños sueños, nunca dijo exactamente el contenido, omitió algunas partes. Iwa le dio la idea de escribir lo que soñaba, así tal vez descargaría todas esas historias. Funcionó, pese a toda lógica, funcionó. Cada mañana, después de la práctica de voleybol, Tooru tomaba su libreta de sueños y escribía todo lo que recordaba como si fuera un diario. Los fragmentos nocturnos dejaban de aparecer cuando lo ponía todo en palabras. Había algunos que eran tercos en su mente, por más que lo escribiera no lo dejaban en paz, pero siguió con la escritura.

Algunos amigos de Oikawa se percataron de que escribía. Las chicas le pedían que les leyese, al parecer pensaban que era poesía, los varones trataban de robar esa libreta pensando quizá que era alguna especie de diario con el que podían avergonzarlo o un registro de las chicas por las que había pasado. Solo Iwaizumi conocía el objetivo de la libreta, aunque él mismo tenía curiosidad por las historias.

―Oye-. Le había dicho un día Iwaizumi con su tono de reclamo-. Nunca me has dicho de qué tratan tus sueños.

―Oh, Iwa-chan está curioso hoy-. Le contestó en tono burlón.

―Yo te di la idea de escribir todos esos sueños, tengo derecho a saber de que tratan-. Respondió molesto.

Oikawa lo pensó un momento antes de contestarle.

―Iwa-chan creo que no me verías de la misma manera si conoces lo que hay en la libreta-. Iwaizumi se quedó dubitativo-. Tu sabes, son de 'ese' tipo de sueños que un joven tiene cuando se siente...frustrado.

Iwaizumi le propinó un gran golpe en la espalda con la palma abierta.

―¡AH! ¡Eso dolió Iwa-chan!-. Dirigió sus manos a su espalda para atender el daño en vano.- ¡No soy un balón!

―Si vas a golpearlo, hazlo hasta que se rompa-. Caminó frente a él.- ¿No era así?

El sol se estaba poniendo y los últimos rayos de sol tornaban rojizo todo aquello que tocaban, era como una pequeña llama de fuego que se podía tocar sin ser lastimado. Iwa se giró para ver a su amigo. Lo miró atentamente para indicarle que hablaba en serio al querer saber sobre sus sueños. Oikawa se quedó admirando como el sol encendía a Iwa, mientras que él aguardaba en la sombra. Dirigió sus ojos al piso.

―Iwa-chan, si te dejara leerlo-. Hizo una breve pausa.-¿Prometes no juzgarme?

Hubo un silencio corto.

―¿Qué soy para ti?- preguntó Iwaizumi.

Oikawa lo miró a los ojos y lo pensó un momento antes de responder. Era su amigo, eso estaba claro, no, era su mejor amigo. Iban a la casa del otro a pasar la noche, regresaban juntos a casa, se veían siempre, incluso habían estado asistiendo a la misma escuela desde que eran niños, eso se llamaba amistad. Pensar en Iwaizumi cuando no estaba con él, oler su chamarra cuando tuviera la oportunidad, mandarle mensajes cada vez que lo extrañaba, sonreír cuando le respondiera aunque solo fueran repuestas gruñonas, ponerse celoso cuando las chicas se acercaban demasiado a él, eso rebasaba la relación de amistad.

―¿Y bien?- Iwaizumi seguía esperando la respuesta.

―Eres mi mejor amigo Iwa-chan-. Sonrió con travesura.

―Entonces no debes dudar-. Su tono no era serio, era sincero y dejaba una nota de dulzura. Casi sabía lo que seguía. Ese diálogo le recordaba a...-. Nunca debes dudar, no de mi-. Ahí estaba, eso era. La persona en su sueño se lo decía con frecuencia. No, Iwa no podía saber esas cosas. Se lo había mantenido oculto.

Oikawa lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Hajime siguió de frente y suspiró.

―Vamos a casa-.

―Te lo mostraré-. Dijo Oikawa antes de que su amigo caminara.-Ven a mi casa, te lo mostraré.

Iwa se detuvo y espero solo unos segundos.

―Entonces hazlo de prisa. Está oscureciendo-.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta la casa del castaño. El camino se sintió más largo que de costumbre, el ambiente estaba tenso y Oikawa se mostraba nervioso, tenía muchas dudas, así como su amigo, cuestionamientos que serían resueltos una vez que consultaran la libreta.

Ya en la habitación con el cuaderno en las manos Iwa se sentó en la cama y se recargó en la pared, Oikawa tomó la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y observó a su amigo. El pelinegro observó el volumen, eran hojas unidas por una espiral de metal, las páginas estaban arrugadas por las orillas y algunas dobladas.

Hajime pasó sus dedos por el cuaderno antes de abrirlo, levantó la vista y vio a Tooru mordiéndose el labio y con un tic en la pierna.

―Si no estás tan seguro no me lo des.

―No- se apresuró a decirlo- Quiero que tu lo leas. Solo tu.

Antes de que Oikawa se arrepintiera, Iwa se apresuró a abrir el cuaderno y...

 

_Hace tiempo en un lugar que ya no se puede encontrar, había un reino, un prado y un bosque._

_En el reino habitaban los humanos, eran seres con vidas cortas y cuerpos delicados, pero eran capaces de crear cosas hermosas. El bosque era el hogar de hadas, espíritus de la naturaleza y criaturas con magia. La zona neutral en la que ambos vecinos convivían era el prado._

_Pero la paz no duró por siempre._

_El regente era ambicioso y nada diplomático. Creía que era más fácil conseguir lo que quería por la fuerza. Fue así como hizo la guerra contra el bosque de las hadas. Pasaron meses y las tropas del rey menguaban. Su desesperación crecía con cada día que pasaba. Un día un demonio se presentó a los pies de su cama. Le ofreció acabar con las hadas en tres días. Le otorgaría hierro maldito, ese elemento no se limitaba a lastimarlas, las desintegraba al tocarlas. El rey no le creyó, así que el demonio sacó una jaula con una pequeña pixie dentro y una daga hecha del metal maldito. Se tomó su tiempo aterrorizando a la pequeña hada. Cuando por fin se decidió a matarla, la tersa piel de la criatura se volvió polvo._

_Los ojos del rey brillaban de asombro y codicia. Se acercó al demonio para tomar la daga pero no pudo alcanzarla. Toda magia tiene un precio, le advirtió el demonio. Todo trato trae consecuencias. El pago debía ser el primogénito del rey. Sin dudarlo un segundo el regente pactó con el demonio. Al poco tiempo la guerra terminó, la victoria fue de los hombres y las hadas fueron exterminadas._

_Los años pasaron y el rey se olvidó del contrato. Se volvió aún más ambicioso y cayó en la locura. Ni siquiera se percataba de su hijo, un niño de cabello negro y ojos filosos pero amables. Al muchacho lo cuidaban las criadas del castillo, pues su madre murió de tristeza. Se sentía más un calabozo que un hogar para él, así que después de sus lecciones escapaba al bosque. A nadie se le ocurría buscarlo ahí._

_A los 7 años ya conocía todo el bosque y a los 8 encontró el lugar más solitario y placentero. La entrada de una caverna rodeada de vids. Cargado con una lámpara de vela se aventuró dentro. Encontró un extraño jardín lleno de manzanos y en medio una cabaña pequeña hecha de madera. No era momento de que ese tipo de fruto creciera y la caverna no tenía los recursos para un espacio así, pero existía._

_Las manzanas estaban maduras, eran de un color rojo brillante y parecía que fueran a caer con un soplo de aire. El estómago del chico gruñó, tal vez solo una manzana, el dueño tenía muchas, no creía que extrañara una. Extendió sus manos hacia la rama más baja de uno de los árboles, sus dedos se tensaron por alcanzar una dulce manzana. Solo un poco más..._

_Una ráfaga de viento hizo que la fruta cayera en su dirección, pero justo antes de tomarla una mano se interpuso en su trayectoria. La sostuvo con delicadeza entre sus dedos de uñas negras._

_El niño miró a la figura frente a él. Alto, era tan alto que podía alcanzar las manzanas con facilidad. Cuernos que le sobresalían de la cabeza con orgullo. Negro, toda su vestimenta era de ese tono profundo. Castaño, eran su cabello y ojos que lo miraban con desdén._

_"¿Nadie te enseñó a no tomar lo ajeno?" dijo el demonio._

_Los pies del pequeño estaban calvados a la tierra. Su cuerpo temblaba pero su mente le decía que tuviera coraje. Había aprendido que nada ganaba con huir como un conejo. Se obligó a reaccionar. Tomó aire y lo miró directo a los ojos._

_"No señor, nadie lo ha hecho" respondió el chico controlando lo mejor posible el temblor de su voz._

_El demonio le mantuvo la mirada. Reconocía que el chico tenía agallas. Lo miró unos segundos más y le dijo "No toques ni comas éstas manzanas". El niño no respondió pero el demonio continuó "Estás lejos de casa muchacho" chasqueó los dedos y un ráfaga de aire negro envolvió al chico. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba sobre su cama._

_Al día siguiente la nana lo despertó de inmediato, debía presentarse ante su padre de inmediato. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que su padre pidió verlo o siquiera ponerle atención. Solo podía suponer que estaba en problemas. Tocó la puerta y una voz alterada lo invitó a pasar. Su padre estaba parado cerca de la ventana, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, la barba enredada y la piel amarilla._

_"Aquí lo tienes" dijo su padre y miró a la sombra que emitía la cortina. La figura alta y oscura que había visto en el bosque, el demonio, estaba ahí. "Ahora di ¿a qué has venido?" demandó el rey._

"Ya sabes a que he venido" habló el demonio con tono burlón. " _Vengo por tu hijo"._


	2. Tómalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi continúa leyendo los extraños sueños de su amigo Oikawa.  
> El niño no la pasa nada bien con el demonio.  
> El demonio tiene un plan que no va como espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí esta historia. He estado ocupada pero no la he abandonado.  
> Gracias por los kudos y las lecturas.  
> HarukaHagaren gracias por el mensaje, espero que este capítulo te agrade.  
> Les recuerdo que, por favor, necesito un corrector. Por favor.

Iwaizumi miró a su amigo. Oikawa se mordía las uñas y su mirada no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro, estaba ansioso. Iwa se detuvo a contemplarlo unos segundos por encima del cuaderno. Su cabello se curvaba hacia arriba con gracia, sus pestañas eran largas y delgadas, sus labios estaban enrojecidos de tanto morderlos. No se explicaba cómo era que manos tan finas tuvieran tanta fuerza para golpear un balón con precisión, pero lo que más le gustaba de aquella zona eran sus dedos, ásperos y envueltos en banditas. Sus manos eran un reflejo del esfuerzo de Oikawa, además, Iwaizumi curaba esas heridas, era un pretexto para tocarlo.

Antes de que Oikawa se diera cuenta de los hambrientos ojos de Iwaizumi, éste regresó su atención a la lectura...

* * *

 

—Tómalo– dijo el Rey al demonio. –Llévatelo si eso es lo que pides para dejarme.

El demonio miró al muchacho a los ojos y dijo:

—Parece que sabe pagar sus deudas después de todo–la habitación se enfrió.—Vámonos pequeño. Ahora eres mío.

El muchacho viró y se aproximó a la puerta para huir. Antes de tocar el picaporte su visión se volvió negra, todo a su alrededor giraba y sus pies no sentían la tierra. De pronto todo paró. La voz del demonio, cercana, le ordenó abrir los ojos.

Estaba de nuevo entre los árboles de manzano que había encontrado en la cueva. Las hojas se mecían con parsimonia. El aire olía dulce. Con cautela, el niño buscó al demonio con la vista. Lo encontró aproximándose a él. El muchacho no corrió, adoptó una posición de defensa, no sin algo de miedo. Cuando el demonio paró se dirigió a él con ojos fríos.

—Ahora eres mío– sentenció el demonio. El muchacho estaba asustado, pero no dejó que lo notara.—Tu padre te vendió desde antes de que nacieras. Eres el pago de una deuda.

El chico solo podía esperar lo peor de ese ser. Probablemente lo matara, comiera su cuerpo o se divertiría torturándolo. En vez de eso le arrojó un balde, un trapo y una escoba.

—Deberás levantarte temprano y hacer la limpieza, mantener la casa ordenada y el jardín cuidado– sorprendido, el niño solo se quedó mirando al demonio.—¿Entendiste?– el muchacho asintió.—Bien, a trabajar.

La cabaña se veía modesta por fuera. Tenía una entrada, dos ventanas y una chimenea. Cuando el demonio abrió la puerta la estancia parecía contener todo un castillo dentro. Entró y el olor lo golpeó en el rostro. Apestaba a huevos y fruta podrida. La amargura se mezclaba con lo añejo del pan y la carne, el alcohol fermentado del vino y el polvo que se volvió tierra por la acumulación. El demonio se apresuró a alcanzar uno de los perfumes de la estantería, lo roció al aire y después a él. El hedor no disminuyó pero a la criatura no pareció importarle.

Descubrió que las habitaciones estaban igualmente desordenadas. Telas y joyas colgaban de las ventanas y candelabros. Bandejas llenas de sobras y boronas de pan y alimentos estaban esparcidas por doquier. Las arañas creaban sus elaborados nidos en las esquinas y ventanas. Los ratones iban y venían a su antojo. Las finas alfombras tenían manchas, del demonio sabía qué, en sus extravagantes diseños. Cuando el muchacho entró a la cocina encontró más desorden: cochambre, grasa, comida en putrefacción, hongos. Era una cocina grande, como para mantener a un equipo completo de asistentes y cocineros, pero ahí solo estaban los ratones. El baño era un asunto distinto y totalmente asqueroso; salpicaduras por todas partes, moho y otras cosas innombrables, el niño pensó que sería más fácil limpiar una caseta con un hoyo en la tierra que aquello.

Él no sabía la manera adecuada de limpiar todo eso. Era abrumador para un muchacho como él, un príncipe, terminar con el caos y la dura mugre pegada a las paredes y muebles por años.

—Que asco-. Se quejó.-¿Cómo puede vivir así? ¿No debería ser fácil limpiar con su magia?

—Pero eso le quitaría lo divertido, porque no te vería sufriendo maltratando tus suaves manitas, principito.–El demonio había aparecido, sigiloso, detrás del chico mientras tallaba la alfombra de una de las habitaciones.—Cuidado con lo que hablas. Tengo oídos por todo el lugar.

El niño se contrajo. Su cuerpo se tensó y un ligero escalofrío le recorrió desde la base de la columna hasta la nuca.

—Y también ojos.–Le susurró al oído sin tocarlo.

El muchacho apretó los dientes. Cerró los puños alrededor del cepillo y se enfrentó a su amo.

—Eres el amo de mi trabajo, de mi cuerpo, de mi tiempo y privacidad. Pero no de mi alma y corazón. No te lo permitiré.

El muchacho era más valiente de lo que creía. Había quebrado antes a muchos otros. Cientos de soldados, regentes y líderes caían ante sus deseos y sentimientos más oscuros. Un niño no sería problema. Corromper su pequeña mente y quebrar su cuerpo sería lo más fácil. Tal vez dejarlo sin alimento después de cargarlo con tareas.

* * *

 El chico pasó largos días volviendo el castillo un lugar habitable. Por las noches estaba tan agotado que no recordaba el cómo había logrado acurrucarse hasta el fogón de la cocina para dormir. El demonio no le había otorgado ninguna habitación así que dormía en cualquier parte que le otorgara calor. Se había hecho de algunas de las telas viejas y gastadas, que estaban irrecuperables, para cubrirse.

El cuerpo del muchacho sufría. Cada uno de sus músculos gritaba por descanso. Sus manos se gastaban con el insistente tallar. Los ojos se le cerraban por breves instantes. El estómago le ardía de hambre, los mendrugos de pan duro, el queso añejo, la carne seca, las semillas y los restos de vino en el fondo de las botellas vacías no le eran suficientes. A veces encontraba pequeños trozos de nueces, frutas y con algo de suerte, chocolate.

Pasaron tres meses. El demonio no le dirigía la palabra, como si solo hecho de prestarle atención hiciera que se rebajara. El niño no se quebraba. Al inicio las tareas eran tan duras que los días no le alcanzaban para realizarlas todas, pero al final, logró adaptarse y el demonio se comenzaba a aburrir.

Había días un poco más tranquilos. El demonio solía salir para volver dentro de unos días. El niño nunca le preguntó a donde iba y él no se molestaba en comunicarlo. Solo le dejaba ordenes en trozos de pergamino, sueños, susurros en la casa, pintados en las paredes o incluso trazados en el aire.

Uno de esos días el demonio llegó ebrio, no era novedad, pero lo diferente fue que lo vio llorar. Lo llamó y le ordenó que le trajera algo de comer. Estaba tumbado en un diván rojo adornado de esponjosos cojines y ricas telas estiradas sin ningún orden. El muchacho recordaría esa escena para dibujarla después en uno de los pedazos de pergamino o papel desechado.

Le llevó una pequeña ánfora con vino, adornada por la figura de un hombre reposando y comiendo uvas; un plato con queso, higos y pan con frutos secos. La cocina se le daba bien, pero no aprendió de la noche a la mañana, fueron muchos ensayos y errores antes de descubrir los libros de cocina que había debajo del polvo y las ollas. El demonio se quejaba de su comida, la insultaba y ponía mala cara, pero nunca la desperdiciaba. Siempre terminaba cada bocado en su plato.

Cuando hubo dejado los alimentos y la bebida cerca del alcance del demonio, el muchacho hizo ademán de retirarse, pero lo detuvo una orden.

—Te pareces mucho a él– la voz del demonio no tenía rencor, engaño o la intención de ser molesta. Estaba ebrio y sonaba a la verdad.

El chico lo miró desde la puerta con la mirada confusa.

—A tu padre–el demonio lo miraba fijamente como si un fantasma estuviera parado frente a él, provocándole melancolía y anhelo por un pasado que no regresaría. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el muchacho.—Tu padre era un gran hombre. Era mi amigo...él era...hermoso.

El silencio se prolongó. Las palabras no salían de la boca del chico, así que permaneció de pie mirando a ese ser, que parecía tan intimidante, sufrir una profunda tristeza.

—¡Maldición! Haces un buen vino muchacho–el demonio exclamó mientras se servía una copa tras otra.—Está bien especiado–no sonreía, solo seguía bebiendo.

El muchacho dio dos pasos hasta la salida. Dio la espalda a su amo, pero lo escuchó implorar.

—No te vayas. No vuelvas a dejarme–la suplica se volvió un grito desesperado. Cuando el muchacho volteó a verlo, el demonio estaba en el suelo arrastrándose hasta él. —Sé que la quieres, que tendrás un hijo con ella, pero por favor. Por favor no me dejes–el demonio se dejó caer en el suelo y empezó a temblar.

El chico se acercó con cautela, le daba pena dejarlo ahí, ahogado en sus lagrimas. Lo levantó con dificultad, arrastraba gran parte del cuerpo de su amo. Lo acercó a la chimenea, le colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza y lo cubrió con una manta. La mano del demonio lo tomó por la muñeca y lo acercó de un jalón hasta su rostro.

—Ella no estará ahí. Van a matarte. Vámonos. Por favor. Déjame protegerte–el chico se desprendió alterado. Alcanzó la salida.—Te amo–alcanzó a escucharlo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Corrió por los solitarios pasillos. Sus pasos haciendo eco al compás de su agitado corazón. Llegó a la cocina y salió por la puerta que daba al jardín de manzanos. Quería salir de ese lugar. Recordó las palabras del demonio, pero sobre todo la frase final _"Te amo"._ ¿El demonio amaba al rey? ¿Pero entonces por qué le quitó a su hijo? ¿Qué tenía que ver con su madre? Su corazón no dejaba de agitarse dentro de su pecho. Concluyó que era porque había corrido y aún no podía recuperar el aliento, pero entonces empezó a temblar y a sollozar. En medio de los árboles se dejó caer. En todo ese tiempo, el niño se dio cuenta de que nunca se había detenido para llorar. No recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que había llorado o por qué pero dejó que sus lagrimas lavaran su miedo.

Lo que el muchacho no sabía que su cuerpo estaba soltando el dolor, su mente el estrés y su corazón anhelaba las palabras _"Te amo"_. Que alguien le hubiera dicho por primera vez que lo amaba, aunque no fuera precisamente a él, era un fugaz instante de felicidad. Por ese breve segundo se sintió amado.

* * *

Despertó en medio de los árboles de manzano, con el techo de la cueva sobre su cabeza y el imposible viento que bailaba dentro de ella meciendo las hojas. La cabeza le dolía, sentía los ojos hinchados y su boca reseca. En algún momento se durmió del cansancio o se desmayó, cualquiera que fuera le importaba menos que el hecho de que su amo se levantaría pronto y, lo más probable, de mal humor.

Llegó a la cocina, se lavó y alistó el desayuno. Cruzó todo el camino hasta la habitación donde había dejado al demonio dormido. Entró sin hacer ruido. Dejó la bandeja y se retiró.

—Tus modales me molestan–el demonio estaba despierto. Lo miró desde su lugar con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Lo estaba juzgando. El chico se limitó a regresarle la misma mirada con tenacidad.—¡Ja! Vaya que eres un hombrecito valiente o muy estúpido.

—Pero sería aún más estúpido tener una resaca y dejar que un niño cuide de mí mientras estoy borracho. Es incluso hasta patético.

El demonio lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y un gran rencor.

—Pero lo más estúpido de todo es no conocer el nombre de tu sirviente, porque al amo se le olvida que las personas tienen nombres o el de tu amo porque al estúpido se le olvida mencionarlo mientras te arranca de la única vida que conocías.

Las miradas seguían siendo penetrantes. Ninguno apartaba la vista.

—Llámame Weg–dijo el demonio al fin.—Cuando alguien da su nombre el otro debe responder por cortesía. En serio ¿qué te enseñaron en ese palacio?–antes de idear una respuesta el demonio respondió.—Debes tener un burdo nombre humano. La lengua de los hombres es tan bruta.

—Primus...me llamo Primus.

—Bien.–le sonrió.


	3. Acércate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las peleas no paran y los árboles cantan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé en sacarlo pero este es uno largo.

Capítulo III

Acércate

Las mañanas dentro de la cueva no existían. La oscuridad gobernaba todo el lugar, excepto por la pequeña cabaña del demonio y el huerto de manzanas. Una luz rojiza irradiaba cada uno de los frutos, como si una vela se alojara dentro de ellos. Cuando Primus se acostumbró al ritmo de sus tareas, comenzó a pasar tiempo en el huerto, lo relajaba y distraía su mente del estrés, además se encontraba cerca de la cocina, podía escuchar la campanilla de su molesto amo pidiendo sus atenciones.

Primus aprendió al fin a usar la alacena, solo debía pensar en los ingredientes que quería y la estantería se llenaba. Era una ventaja, pues ya no tendría que mendigar semillas o frutos secos a los ratones.

Weg se levantaba a medio día. Así fuera tarde para desayunar, él pedía un abundante plato de frutillas, pan con miel, jamón o tocino, huevos y jugo para la resaca. El chico había aprendido a preparar ese brebaje de los libros de cocina mágica que había encontrado, no olía nada placentero y cada vez que su amo lo bebía se quejaba de que sabía muy amargo, pero aún así lo tomaba. Después le daba una lista de tareas y lo corría hasta que tuviera hambre de nuevo o para que limpiara alguno de sus accidentes. El muchacho creía que el demonio solo lo llamaba para fastidiarlo pero cuando lo llamó por sexta vez en un mismo día se dio cuenta que en realidad se sentía solo. Weg solo quería compañía y alguien para poder hablar. Primus no se quedó callado una vez que lo descubrió.

—Si me vas a seguir derramando cosas cada vez que te sientes sólo, entonces mejor llámame. Es patético y trabajoso que tengas que recurrir a este tipo de pretextos.

Weg lo vio confundido, como si fuera un niño al que acaban de descubrir con migas en el rostro y una galleta en la mano.

—Cachorro engreído. Tienes una boca muy floja. Tal vez tu amo la apriete por ti. —El niño lo había visto hacer hechizos, así que antes de que levantara la mano se apartó de su trayectoria. El demonio lo siguió con la mirada, con la mano, con el hechizo. Primus lo evadía lo más rápido y ágil que podía. En una ocasión le arrojó una cubeta con un trapo. Weg apartó la cubeta, pero el húmedo y sucio pedazo de tela se estampó en su rostro. Voló encolerizado hacia el niño.

La persecución por el castillo duró desde media tarde hasta el anochecer. Ninguno de los dos cedía terreno.

—¡Este es mi castillo! ¡Mi dominio! un humano como tú no durará mucho más. ¡Ríndete pequeña lagartija!— El demonio vociferaba y se quejaba del escurridizo muchacho. Lo buscaba por todo el castillo, desde la habitación más grande hasta el hueco más pequeño.

Primus estaba escondido en el huerto de las manzanas, arriba de uno de los árboles. Las hojas eran tan abundantes que no había problema en ocultar a un niño. Pasaron horas hasta que Weg se acercó a la copa del árbol. Primus brincó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina pero Weg cerró la puerta con una ráfaga de viento.

Para mantenerse estable, el muchacho soñaba despierto, no quería tener otro episodio como aquella noche que lloró debajo de los manzanos. La mayor parte del tiempo soñaba con ser un caballero, tener una espada y salvarse así mismo de vivir con un demonio en una cueva. El maestro de espadas en el castillo le había enseñado a blandir una, pero no logró terminar su aprendizaje. Que lastima porque en ese momento necesitaría de esas habilidades.

El demonio lo dejó caer y lo aprisionó contra el suelo. Mientras se acercaba a él no dejó de levitar sobre la tierra y elevar pedazos de tierra a su alrededor. El chico intentó moverse sin ningún efecto positivo.

—Osaste atacar a tu maestro. — señaló el demonio con voz profunda y amenazante.

—No— contestó el muchacho, desafiante. —Lo hice y lo logré.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, las pequeñas piedras a su alrededor vibraban. Una parte del suelo se agrietó. Los bellos de su piel se erizaron. Primus sintió la muerte acercándose. Hasta que todo se detuvo. Viró los ojos y alcanzó a ver una manzana a centímetros de él. Estaban a unos metros de las manzanas pero no tan cerca como para que una cayera. Su cuerpo de pronto se sintió más ligero, con cuidado se puso de pie. Weg estaba dándole la espalda, ahora miraba hacia los árboles y parecía que estaba molesto.

—¿Qué quieren ahora? El muchacho se lo merecía. — el demonio estaba peleando con los manzanos. —Me arrojó un sucio pedazo de tela y se atrevió a desafiarme. Debe aprender quién es el amo y quién el esclavo— la respuesta de los árboles fue el leve agitar de sus hojas. —Estúpidas manzanas, se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran. ¿Creen que no las quemaré? — encendió su mano en fuego como una amenaza.

Primus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Los manzanos escuchaban. Sentían. Observaban. Si eso era así, lo habían visto llorar. Las mejillas del niño se ruborizaron, estaba avergonzado pero agradecido por la protección y la ayuda. Si la manzana voladora no hubiera intervenido, probablemente Weg lo hubiera despedazado.

El demonio regresó a la casa haciendo pucheros y dando un portazo.

* * *

 

Primus decidió entrenar movimientos de esgrima. Aquel día lo había hecho reflexionar acerca de su boca floja y lo poco que sabía de defensa. Practicaba con la escoba o el plumero. Daba estocadas, pasos y giros. Se acordaba de poco pero entrenaba hasta que lo hacía de manera inconsciente. Algunas veces los árboles lo ayudaban. Mecían sus copas al ritmo de los pasos que debía seguir el muchacho. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su amo se diera cuenta. Weg lo miró serio y le esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—No me caería mal un guardaespaldas también– señaló con un dedo la escoba y  los trastes, estos levitaron hacia el muchacho. —Debes practicar contra oponentes sólidos. Golpear solo el aire no te hará fuerte– Weg lanzó las cacerolas y cucharas hacia Primus. Después de unos minutos dirigiéndolas como una orquesta, las encantó para que reaccionaran solas.

Así empezaba otra tarea para aquel muchacho y una diversión más en la que ocupar el infinito tiempo del demonio. Cuatro veces al día el chico debía esquivar y vencer a los objetos que su amo encantaba.

Estaba empezando a creer que lo de ser un guardaespaldas para el demonio era una broma, hasta que un día el mismo Weg le invitó a una de sus salidas.

―No puedes ir con esos harapos. Me pondrás en ridículo – le había dicho Weg y acto seguido le arrojó tres cajas con tres diferentes conjuntos. No podía quejarse, eran de su medida. Los colores que había escogido y el estilo eran discretos, nada brilloso u ostentoso. Weg lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

—No está mal– fue lo que contestó.

―¿Esa es tu respuesta? Tu, maldito cachorro mal educado. Más te vale aprender modales o mi tolerancia acabará.

Los ojos de Primus se intensificaron y buscó su espada de madera en la cintura. Weg siguió sus movimientos y soltó una gran carcajada cuando vio su arma.   
―¡Un palo de escoba! No sé si vas a barrer mientras paso o a defenderme – sus carcajadas no terminaba y el demonio se doblaba de risa con cada nueva burla. ―¿Le barrerás los pies a los malos? 

Primus frunció tanto el ceño. Quería callarlo de una estocada. No tuvo que hacerlo. Weg se quedó callado al instante.

—¿Escuchas eso?– empezó a caminar a toda prisa hacia la huerta de manzanos. Primus le siguió sin entender a qué se refería.

Al llegar al sitio, el niño observó a los árboles agitarse con insistencia. Weg se mantenía quieto observándolos.

—¿Amo?– Weg no respondió.—¡Weg!–gritó el muchacho, pero siguió sin responder. Primus saltó hacia la huerta. Los árboles se detuvieron en el momento en el que sus pies tocaron el césped. Quietud. Silencio.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó a través de su columna. Una presencia se había instalado en él obligándolo a caminar tan adentro de la huerta que se encontró con el árbol central. El árbol más grueso y alto. Weg iba detrás de él guardando su distancia.

Una luz dorada irradió del centro del tronco, este se cuarteó y formó la silueta de una espada. Poco a poco la figura empezó a desprenderse del manzano y el calor de la luz se apagó. Primus sintió a la presencia salir de sus cuerpo. Ahora solo sentía una calidez en su nuca. Las hojas de los árboles se movieron, invitándolo a tomar la espada.

—Tómala–escuchó a Weg detrás de él.

El muchacho obedeció, se dirigió al tronco del manzano y tomó la espada. Era cálida al tacto. Su mango era de madera al igual que su filo y brillaba como si la hubieran pulido. Presionó su dedo sobre el filo solo un poco y encontró una gota de sangre.

* * *

 

—Eres horrible.

Weg estaba irritado. La concubina por la que había pagado solo le aburría. Su cara estaba muy cargada de maquillaje, olía muy fuerte a perfume y detestaba que lo tocara con esas expresiones fingidas. En tiempos más aciagos, había recurrido a ellas para entretenerse o quitarse las malas pesadillas, pero ahora no le traían ningún interés. Apartó a la concubina de un empujón, se levantó mareado y salió del lugar.

Primus lo estaba esperando en la entrada, de pie y montando guardia. Portaba su espada con orgullo y actuaba como un soldado. Un pendiente colgaba de su lóbulo derecho.

—¿Es hora de irnos mi señor?– ahora el maldito mocoso se comportaba. El huerto le había obsequiado una espada hecha de madera, una maldita espada mágica. Hacía años que esos árboles no hacían nada lindo por él y ahora llegaba ese muchacho y lo recompensaban ¿por qué? ¿por lavar los pisos y la ropa sucia?

―¿Se encuentra bien, mi señor?

Esos malditos modales. Lo prefería más cuando le contestaba.

—¿Quiere que lo lleve, mi señor?

Lo estaba irritando.

—Mi seño...

—¡Basta!– lo interrumpió—. Vuelve a dirigirte hacia a mí con esos hipócritas modales y te juro que te dejaré tanto trabajo que suplicarás que te deje respirar. Tus músculos estarán tan cansados que tendrás que arrastrarte por la inmundicia. Si no prefieres que te haga cenizas aquí mismo.

Primus se quedó petrificado pero aún con todas las amenazas, esa mirada, esa maldita mirada de soldado seguía ahí. ¿Por qué no se quebraba?

―¿Entendiste?

—Sí, señor.

—Llévame a casa.

Primus puso la mano de Weg en su hombro y lo guió hasta el portal por el que habían llegado, pero la puerta que abrió lo guió a una tienda de cigarrillos mágicos.

—¡Ja!– se burló el demonio —se cerró.

No ayudaba. En nada.

—¿Puedes abrir uno nuevo?

―Claro– agitó las manos y dio vueltas sin ningún sentido, después se rió y calló de sentón. ―Creo que no– siguió riendo como un borracho hasta que encontró una barita para dibujar en la tierra.

El portal al castillo se había cerrado, Primus no estaba en facultades para abrir otro, estaba oscuro, no conocía el lugar al que lo había llevado, parecía ser mágico y tenía criaturas extrañas. No había un mejor primer día para un guardaespaldas.


End file.
